Trouble at Mount Justice
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Title says it all. This is my second fan fic and first crossover. New chapter up. contains injured Rob!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my second FanFic. This was a crossover requested by bearrose. Hopefully it's not that bad but please read and rate and criticize. Enjoy **

**Oh and I own nothing**

_Well it certainly looked different_ Kid Flash thought to himself as he ran through the huge tower shaped like a T. _Why is it shaped like a T? I mean I know they call themselves the Teen Titans but still, won't that just tell the bad guys were you are... I mean come on he's norma- _

Kid Flash's ultra speed thoughts were cut off by a loud noise. The noise of a sonic blaster loading up ready to fire...

At the same time as his thoughts Kid Flash came to a halt. He turned around to see a half human half machine teenager standing in the doorway with a large weapon in his hand. This was not how KF had planned his first meeting with Robin's new team, that is, if this person hadn't broken in.

_But then technically if he doesn't live here and has broken in then I've also broken in which I'm quite proud of myself for I mean how many people can get past Robin's security and – _Kid Flash silenced his rambling thoughts again and focused on the big, shiny blaster pointing at him.

"Um... hi" Kid Flash said more to the shiny gun than the person actually holding it.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" the teenager holding the big shiny blaster that was almost charged enough to send the speedster to the other side of the moon if he wasn't careful.

Just then voices could be heard in the corridor behind the half machine teen.

"-I still think that it was a good kick-" a small green kid wandered into the room and went silent when he saw the intruder.

"Hi..." Kid Flash repeated nervously. Others walked into the room. First it was a slightly orange, hugely hot, (in KF's opinion) girl with red hair followed by a creepy girl in a cloak with her hood up and a frown that looked like it never left her face. Finally Robin came in looking slightly confused by the sudden silence that had fallen over his previously arguing friends and team mates.

When Robin walked into the room a grin grew on the speedsters face. Robin looked at the boy and looked even more confused than before. He blinked just to be sure he was really seeing his old best friend standing in the tower. When he opened his eyes again the boy was gone and then he felt a heavy thump on his back and saw that he was now standing next to him with a yellow costumed arm on his shoulder.

"ROB" he cried as he looked as his friend's bewildered face. Everyone else in the room was still getting over the fact that there had been an intruder in the tower and he was in a bright yellow costume. Their brains hadn't been able to process that this boy had super speed and knew Robin.

"But – I swear you were just – how did you – um?" Beastboy was staring at where the boy had been and where he was now trying to figure out what had happened and how it had happened. Finally, unable to find the right words he gave up and just stared in confusion and amazement at this boy with the large grin.

"KF," Robin said finally, his voice was neutral. He didn't know how what he felt or what was going on, "what are you doing here?"

"Wellyousee,'mnotsurewhathappenedbutIthink,actuallyit'snothugelylongbut-" he cut off as he looked at everyone's faces and realised that they hadn't understood a word of what he just said.

"Um..." the girl in the black cloak stared, "does this kid have any other speed settings then really really fast?" she asked.

"Sorry," KF muttered, "got a bit carried away seeing Rob for the first time in ages! How longs it been, I know I was sometime in -"

"I see you ramble more than ever," Robin interrupted. There was a twitch of his lip as he looked at his old friend. _A SMILE _Kid Flash thought to himself.

"Sorry but it's become a bit of a habit." He said. Robin stared at him, "Ok, ok. More like a hobby or obsession."

Now Robin really was smiling at his friend.

"Would you like to start from the beginning and explain how you got into the T Tower and why your here!" the robot boy said. He seemed to look slightly upset that he didn't get to use his blaster. KF guessed it must have been a new toy that he was dying to try out if he had the chance.

"Oh, yeah, right," he stumbled over the words, "My name's Kid Flash but most people call me KF because it's shorter and -" he saw Robin glare at him and knew he was rambling again. "Anyway, I vibrated my molecules to get into the wall and then prayed Rob hadn't put any floor sensors in or anything like that" KF grinned

"Why do you keep calling friend Robin Rob? Is that his real name?" the orange girl asked.

"Don't you even think about it!" Robin said to his friend as if reading his mind. He knew what this boy was like when he was around girls and didn't want him to act like that around Starfire.

KF gave him what looked like a mix of pleading, humour and sulking at the same time. Everyone else on the other hand just stared at the two boys like they were... aliens.

KF remembered the rest of the question he had been asked, "I'm here because I need your help" he said to Robin. All the joking and sulking had cleared off his face and he looked... serious... _or at least as serious as KF can get_ Robin thought.

"Why?" was the only thing the boy wonder said.

"Kaldur, I mean Aqualad was hurt on a previous mission. He's in a coma and slipping away. No one can wake him up and we don't have a leader and everyone's going mental. No one is volunteering to take his place and the only Justice League member with the ability to control them, Batman," Robin flinched at the name "is having too much difficulty in Gotham after a major brake our at Arkham and several other prisons and everyone's running riots!" He breathed letting the information soak in. "We need you because you have the training and the skills to get everyone back on track," he paused and then said quietly, "and everyone misses you."

Robin didn't really know what to say. Finally after nobody knows how long he said quietly, "what do you mean everyone's going mental?"

"I mean, after you left everyone lost a younger sibling," Robin turned away not sure how to respond and KF continued, "everyone seem to just fight against each other for no reason and when it came to fighting the bad guys, well, that was really only done half heartedly," he paused, "Batman told everyone to get their act together although everyone could see he obviously hadn't yet," he paused again to let all the information sink in properly and then continued, "after god knows how long everyone seemed to not get over you leaving but be able to put their worries and thoughts aside when they had to. Then in our last mission, just over a week ago, we found out we had to hack something and Artemis thought of you and let her guard down," Robins face showed the guilt he felt and KF quickly added, "It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself. Anyway she got hurt but had thought your name in her mind while we were all linked up by Miss M and everyone seemed to let their guard down. Superboy became..." he thought of the right way to phrase what he wanted to say and then said, "more violent. Anyway someone was about to Kill Artemis and Aqualad stepped in the way. With his strong exterior he wasn't dead but whatever they used was still strong enough that it sent him into a coma which he seems to be dying in. Now everyone is getting into even more fights with each other when they even bother to talk to one another and when they train they let out all their anger on each other like they want to kill each other." He stopped and crouched on the floor looking at the carpet sadly as if all he wanted to do was dig a hole in the ground and hide there until his friends had all made up. He glanced at Robin and realised that he felt the same if not worse.

_This is my fault!_ Thought Robin. He could feel the tear creeping into his eyes behind the mask. He had thought that they had all forgotten about him and wanted nothing to do with him and if anyone even cared about him they might have done something to stay in touch even if it was just a Christmas card with a name signed at the bottom. _They still care about me!_

"Um Rob..." KF said after a long silence, "we need you to come back. What do you say?"

There was another pause. Robin looked around the room and everyone was staring at him. His eye settled on Kid Flash and he saw the pleading in the boy's eyes.

"Can my team come?" Robin said finally. The air in the room seemed to lighten and Robin could see his old friend smile. Robin looked at his team and said with a grin, "Only if they want to of course."

Starfire squealed in delight shouting "Oh friend Robin I would love to meet your old friends" and she ran over and hugged him tightly. She then flew of the direction of the rooms saying everything she would need to pack.

Robin looked at the others and Beastboy grinned and nodded wildly, as did Cyborg. Both the green boy and the half machine boy high-fived while shouting "WE'RE GONNA MEET YOUNG JUSTICE". They had only ever heard of them on the news. Robin had never talked about his past and they were finally going to meet people who knew him when he was younger. Maybe they could tell them embarrassing things about the boy wonder. Both boys drifted off into their own scenarios of what they thought might happen.

Finally Robin Looked at Raven. She stared at him and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll come." She had no interest in other hero's and liked her quiet room with her books and didn't want to leave them.

"If you're coming baby then –" Kid Flash stared only to be elbowed in the gut by Raven.

"Only," she continued, "if he leaves me alone!"

With that she drifted off to her room and Robin laughed that his signature laugh.

Kid Flash groaned in pain and muttered "why do all the pretty girls hate me?"

Robin looked at his miserable friend and smiled at how much he had missed the idiot. He help the boy to the kitchen and seated him down and then placed 3 boxes of left over pizza in front of him and wandered off to go and pack his things.

Kid Flash stared at the boy wonder and realised that he hadn't changed much and even if he had changed the boy still knew what he liked. At that thought he glanced down at the boxes of pizza and considered if he should eat them slowly. He decided against it and within 3 seconds each box was empty without even a crumb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own anything. **

**Please read and rate again **

Half an hour later they were on their way. KF had run forward to check that the team hadn't killed each other while he had been gone and that Robin would still have a team to lead. Everyone but Robin was in the T-car while Robin had taken his motorbike. He didn't want to leave it behind.

They arrived at Mount Justice several hours later only to be greeted by screams.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK THE TV AGAIN?" Robin recognised the voice of Artemis as he walked into the cave.

"YOU TOLD ME TOO!" there was Superboy Robin guessed as he heard another voice.

"NO I JUST SAID THAT THERE WOULD BE JUST AS MUCH ACTION HAPPENING ON THE –" Artemis stopped shouting when Robin entered the room. Superboy hadn't realised the boy had entered the room yet and just stared daggers at the female archer.

"Wow this place is HUGE!" shouted Beastboy breaking the tension. He hadn't even realised the tension had existed he had been so overwhelmed by the look of the place.

Superboy turned to the doorway and saw Robin standing there awkwardly with Beastboy squeezing past him into the room. Slowly the rest of the Teen Titans crowded around their leader and stared at the large living room.

Both Superboy and Artemis were now looking in confusion at their old friend and complete strangers who were now coming into the room.

"Um..." Robin muttered trying to break the second silence of the day. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew past the Titans and the creator of this wind stood grinning between Robin and his team and the two young justice members.

"Introduction in order first!" exclaimed Kid Flash trying to break the ice and stop any argument or confusion that might break out.

"Ok, so," he continued. Pointing to his fellow Young Justice members he said, "Artemis and Superboy meet," Kid Flash moved his arm in pointing at each member individually as he said their names and continued onto the Titans, "Beastboy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg. Oh and don't forget Robin."

Each person in the room (except KF) raised their hand slightly to confirm it was them by giving an awkward wave. After another long silence Artemis spoke up.

"Well, now the pleasantries are out of the way, just wondering, not saying it not, uh... want for a better word, nice to see you Robin but what are you doing here and," she raised her voice, "who the HELL are they?"

"Didn't you hear the annoying Kid who never shuts up?" Raven said, "That answers you second question anyway."

Artemis scowled at the rude girl.

Robin stepped forward, frowning at Kid Flash.

"Let me guess," he said to the speedster, "you didn't tell them anything about this did you?"

Kid Flash looked up at Robin and shook his head.

Robin sighed, "KF came and told me that everything was going crap up here and Aqualad was hurt and you guys needed someone to lead you. That answers your first question Arty. In answer to your second question this," he gestured to his fellow Titans, "is my team. The Teen Titans."

Artemis considered what Robin had just said for a few minutes. She didn't mind the idea of working under Robin. She still missed him, heck he was still her little brother in her mind, but she didn't know his team. They were... different. None of them looked normal. One looked like a Goth and probably had some sort of weird Gothic power, one of them was green, no offence to M'gan but still it probably meant he had powers too, one was a firkin robot, or at least half of one. The last member she looked at was orange and floating so she definitely had powers. She had nothing against hero's with powers but she was the only one on her team without powers and she didn't like the idea of more people with powers (if some of them could even be called people at all). At least she would have Robin to join her powerless parade.

"I have no objections I guess." Artemis finally said after considering the situation.

Superboy on the other hand considered it differently.

"You left us and NOW you want to come back!" he shouted.

"Superboy," Robin said trying to think of a response. He finally gathered his thoughts and spoke out as the leader he was, "Look, you have every right to hate me. I'm sorry I left but I had my reasons and this," he waved to his fellow team members, "is the reason I didn't come back. I'm not here to take charge, just to fill in for Aqualad until he is able to resume. If you don't want me here I'll go but if you need a leader I'll stay." Robin then added softly, "It would also be nice to see you guys again."

Superboy's face softened at this final comment.

"I did it!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, he continued, "I broke the ice and nobody is trying to kill each other. Personally I consider that an achievement if I am to be honest, I mean how many -"

"Shut it Kid Mouth before I kill you!" Artemis screamed. She couldn't stand another word from this boy. All he did all day was talk and worst of all it was just talk about nothing in particular.

Beastboy laughed at the scared look on the speedsters face. It was a look of complete fear and of wondering whether or not she would actually do it. Beastboy then turned into a small bird and started to inspect the entire mountain. There was a squeal from the kitchen and M'gan ran out shouting and screaming.

When she came into the entertainment room she didn't see Robin and his friends and shouted at Superboy and Artemis.

"There's a bird in the kitchen!" she squealed, "Why is there a bird in the kitchen?"

She glared at Superboy, "you like bringing wild animals home" she shouted. Superboy rose into the air as M'gan continued her rant "Why in the whole of earth would you bring a BIRD into the mountain? Are you trying to destroy the kitchen? Are you –"

She spotted Robin. He looked almost... scared. He had never seen his friend like that. With her focus drawn to her old friend Superboy fell to the ground with a loud thud. She stared at him for a few seconds almost tempted not to believe her own eyes. The anger on her face vanished and tears formed in her eyes as she ran over to the boy wonder. Her reaction was so unexpected that when she flung her arms over Robin's neck he almost fell over.

Starfire watched as this other girl showed her affection to Robin and didn't know how to respond. Was this his other girlfriend or was this his ex girlfriend?

Raven saw the shock and sadness in Starfire's eyes and answered her silent question.

"On earth," she said to Starfire, "if someone has missed someone else like a family member then they hug them, it doesn't always mean that they love them."

Starfire relaxed at this and Robin realised what she was talking about. He got out of his hug with M'gan and saw the tears running down her face.

"Robin," she said as she stared at the domino mask covering his eyes, "where did you go? Why did you go?"

"Friend Robin," Starfire said before Robin could respond, "Why do they all ask the same question?"

"Because," responded Artemis, "he hasn't answered the any of the questions we've asked him."

"It's complicated," he answered, "I had my reasons."

"Rob is gonna fill in for Aqualad for a while." Kid Flash said answering M'gan's unanswered question of why he was here.

"Well if you're going to be staying here for a while might as well get to know each other," Kid Flash said breaking yet another silence, "the names Wally West"

"I see you're still as stupidly trusting as always," Robin muttered as his friend took of his mask.

"Hey," he responded, "if you trust 'em, I trust 'em"

"My name's Miss Martian and my mars name is M'gan but you can call me Megan" M'gan said following Wally's example.

"Connor Kent," said Connor dully.

"Artemis Crook" said Artemis. She already wasn't wearing her mask so she just looked at the other team.

"Hello friends," Starfire said happily, her voice dulled down a bit as she continued, "um, we do not have other names. We all know each other as our own names."

The Teen Titans (except for Robin) nodded.

"Don't tell me Rob hasn't told you what his name is either!" Wally shouted as he stared at the other team. They hadn't really thought he had another personality. They had always seen him in his costume and had always referred to him as Robin.

"What do you expect Wally, Robin wouldn't tell anyone if he wouldn't tell us. Would you?" M'gan asked.

"When I met these guys I haven't actually even been my secret identity. I'm always Robin now." Robin said. A wide grin suddenly appeared on his face and he said, "if you guys really haven't worked out who I am then you're really dumb"

He laughed at his them when they looked at one another.

"How were we supposed to guess who you were?" Asked Artemis.

Robin laughed again.

"I live in Gotham, I ran away, I have gadgets that would cost a fortune. Oh and I was 14," Robin hinted. When none of them responded he laughed again.

"Anyway," said Wally suspiciously as his friend continued to laugh, "everyone like the idea of Robin staying?"

The Young Justice team looked at each and then back at Wally and nodded.

"Right, now that's out of the way my stomach is grumbling louder than a volcano so I'm just gonna..." Wally was gone in a split second and noise could be heard from the kitchen.

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other with pure delight in their eyes... They had found another food loving hero.

"Robin," They chorused with loud pleas

Robin looked at his friends and gave an exaggerated sigh and said, "Second room on the right"

With that Beastboy and Cyborg shot of in the direction of the kitchen.

_I have a feeling those three are going to get on just fine_ Robin thought as he saw his friends running for the kitchen.

"Um, friend Robin," Starfire asked, "where will we be sleeping?"

Robin looked back at Starfire and then at his old team mates.

"Robin can have his old room back," Artemis said, "and we have enough spare rooms for you guys."

"Robin," said M'gan suspiciously eyeing the door leading to the kitchen, "is my kitchen going to be alright? Wally's bad enough but-" she was cut off by a loud **SMASH**.

"SORRY!" Came a loud shout from the kitchen. By the sound of it, it was all three of them in the kitchen.

M'gan looked horrified as she stared at the door way and then shot an angry look at Robin.

"Well, um..." started Robin nervously, "BB and Cyborg won't leave much of a mess," Robin sounded hopefully, he seemed to be saying this more to himself then to M'gan, "and I'm sure Wally will clear up as well." This was said as a pure guess and with pure hope that he was right. His words seemed to calm her anyway.

"Why don't you show us the rooms." Said Raven before another argument could be started.

"This way," stated Superboy who started leading the way to the bed chambers.

Everyone followed.

M'gan started talking to Starfire about what planet each other was from and different galaxies they had visited and discussed what they knew about Robin and so on and so forth. Meanwhile Raven and Superboy were at the front of the little group and seemed content walking in silence. Robin and Artemis were at the back standing a few feet away from the chattering aliens having a very awkward silence.

Finally they arrived at a door that looked like most of the other doors they had past but they could see that there was something different here by the way Robin looked. He opened the door and switched on the light. It was his old room. It looked exactly the same as when he had left.

"Robin," M'gan said, "everything is where you left it. We haven't touched anything I swear."

Robin nodded as the girl spoke but didn't really acknowledge anything she said.

Robin walked into his room and flopped on his bed. It was HIS bed. His bed at the tower was nice but this bed was really nice.

Robin then shot of the bed and started searching the room. When he had left he had forgotten something but had been too scared to come and claim it back. The picture he had of the flying Graysons. He couldn't find it.

All his friends looked for at him wondering what he was looking for.

"Friend Robin," Starfire asked nervously, "can we help you in your search?"

As she said that they all saw Robin pick up a piece of paper and pull it into his chest.

"Well at least your room looks back to normal," Artemis said with a small grin when she saw Robin was happy. He had thrown his clothes he had left behind, things on desktops, everything was on the floor.

Robin turned his head to face her and she could see a grin on his face.

"Come on everyone, let's go to your rooms," said Superboy.

He headed off down the corridor and slowly everyone followed. Artemis was the last to leave. She looked at the little bird on the bed curled up looking at what was in his hand and smiled. It was nice to have him back.

Robin lay there looking at his parents for ages. He didn't know how long he had been looking but he knew it was dark outside when he looked up. Robin scouted his room looking at everything he had left behind and was reminded of why he left.

Finally looking in the last draw of the room Robin found something he had completely forgotten about. It was a picture, in that picture was a smiling boy in a suit standing next a smiling man looking down with a protective gaze on the boy. It was him and Bruce. Before he had left.

**Ok so that was my next chapter. Thanks to ****Mrs. Catherine Potter**** and ****jayfeather63**** for reviewing. Hope you enjoy. Tell me if you like or don't like and what you think should happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter.**

**Taking ideas given to me by jayfeather63. Ideas would be lovely please. I have no idea how I plan to end this so IDEAS WANTED**

**Thank you**

**Read and review please**

**Don't own anything**

**Enjoy **

**Yada yada yada**

Robin had been there for just over two days now and had been trying to get the team to clear up the mountain. He believed that if they were in a clear atmosphere it might make things a little nicer and hoped that this exercise would combine the two team and might help them work together. It seemed to work... a little.

Beastboy, Cyborg and Wally were getting on well. By 'well' he meant that they were talking to each other constantly about food food and more food.

Raven and Superboy were keeping to themselves but admittedly he hadn't expected anything different from these two.

M'gan was quite tense and not as relaxed as Robin always remembered her. She could easily get annoyed and constantly lost control of her powers sending things flying all over the place, she would change appearance into some weird looking things, and everyone would hear screams in their heads as she telepathically screamed.

Starfire seemed to be trying to make friends with everyone but mainly ended up annoying someone by accident. The Young Justice team weren't used to her and her over excited ways

Artemis would just nod and shrug and grunt in response and if M'gan became annoyed she would often argue with her.

Robin decided that they needed to relax. Robin went on patrol that night asking everyone to go to bed early and get a lot of rest before the next day.

Robin sat at the main computer watching out for disturbances. Black Canary was on a mission and had been for several days so Robin hadn't seen her and Red Tornado had been damaged over a week ago in a mission and was at the Watch Tower getting repaired. None of the other leaguers had been available or wanted to come to the destructive young justice team.

Robin sighed as he thought about how bad things actually were. He heard a door open and light footsteps coming towards him.

Robin turned around to see Raven standing their bare foot.

"Hi" Robin said and then went back to looking at the large holographic screen.

Nothing was said between them for a while so they both thought of different things. Robin was deciding on what to do tomorrow and came up with an idea.

"Raven," he said curiously, "I was just wondering, when you get angry or stressed you meditate to relax don't you?"

Ravens looked back at her team leader and wondered what he was getting to and nodded

Robin grinned and started typing things into the computer. Raven wondered what he was doing and as she watched the screen she saw a profile for every person in the mountain.

Robin looked at all the information his grin slowly growing.

Raven walked over to him wondering what he was doing.

"Um..." she said, wondering what to say. She didn't have to say anything because Robin spoke first.

"I," he almost shouted, "am a genius"

He looked at Raven excitedly and noticed that she had no clue what he was going on about.

Robin explained, "I have a way to calm everyone down at least a little bit. Basically when I'm angry or annoyed I let it out by meditating or going on patrol or training," Robin watched Raven in the hopes that she was following, "you meditate to control yourself, Artemis trains, Wally runs, Superboy hits things and screams, M'gan thinks and tries to relax, her own form of meditation, Beastboy hits things when he's angry, Cyborg rewires his circuits or breaks something and gives himself a challenge to fix it, Starfire flies into the air were no one can hear her and screams her heart out or just lets the air go through her hair," Robin looked at Raven, she didn't look like she understood so he continued, "if I know how everyone programmes and relaxes then I can get everyone to try everyone else's form of relaxation so they might understand each other better, relax and get a workout"

Raven suddenly understands what he's going on about and lets out a small smile. Robin had it worked out. He could get control over both teams but she had two queries

"One," she said, "won't Cyborg's relaxation method just annoy everyone further? And two, I don't fight!"

Robin realised what she was getting at and said, "Let me think about it and I'll have it sorted by the morning"

With that Raven nodded and went back to bed

The next morning everyone was woken at around nine o'clock if they weren't already awake by a knock on their door and a shout to get out of bed and get breakfast.

Robin had stayed up that night and not only kept watch on a silent world but also cooked cakes and biscuits and had fried eggs and bacon and tofu egg and bacon especially for Beastboy. There was food for everyone and plenty of it even Wally couldn't complain.

After everyone was fed and thoroughly full Robin sent them to all go and get in cloths that they could be flexible in and relax in and get ready.

About twenty minutes later the meeting room was filled with the young heroes ready for the day. Robin explained more simply what he had explained to Raven the night before about everyone's different relaxation methods and how they would meet all needs.

"First," Robin stated, "we're going to try Cyborg's relaxation method. I know that this may annoy some of you more but hopefully if you complete it then great you've done well, if not, just attempt it and enjoy the challenge.

After two hours or so Cyborg had broken and fixed about seven or eight different objects, Robin had done the same to three different things and then wandered around helping others. Wally had smashed and repaired about two things and was proud of himself, Superboy had smashed his objects beyond repair about five times and everyone else seemed to be attempting it together, they had almost completed their first object.

Next Robin asked everyone to go into the Bio-Ship and asked M'gan to fly up high enough that no one below would hear them scream but low enough that they could still breathe. Robin asked everyone who couldn't fly to hook themselves onto the ship so that they were only held on to the ship by a small but strong piece of string allowing them freedom. Robin told them all to scream their heart out but also to take a few breathes in silence and just let the wind fly past.

Everyone seemed a little less tense after that, especially Starfire.

Next Robin made everyone meditate for another two hours. Some found this more difficult than others but everyone seemed to clear their minds a little by the end of it.

Robin then took them to the large training room with weights, punch bags, running machines and other things and also led them to the room full of dangling ropes and bars. This room brought back a lot of memories to Robin because he would spend most his time in here when he was younger.

"Right," Robin said turning round to face them all, "now, everyone is going to do some exercise to let any stress or anger or strength left in you whether you normally do this or not. Just hit a punch bag, spar or something just to get out all your energy. Slowly everyone wandered over to something to do and when everyone seemed to be letting it all out Robin turned to the room full of ropes and started to climb. Within minutes he high up in the room flying from rope to rope, letting all his anger disappear.

After an hour Starfire saw Robin flying like a bird. She stopped what she was doing and watched as Robin soared through the air. A few minutes later she was joined by Beastboy and slowly everyone crowded around the door and watched him.

Watching him fly around the room enjoying himself seemed to relax everyone as he laughed and 'whooped' and allowed himself to be flung from rope to rope.

Robin dangled from one rope and stopped flying around and looked at his friends on the ground crowded together laughing at how swiftly he had flown.

When they realised he knew that they were there they smiled and went back to their own workouts

His friends looked knackered from the day of screaming, punching and a bit of meditating.

They had had only a couple of breaks that day from each exercise and it was only just getting dark outside. They all sat down and had a large take away Chinese, Wally had kindly run to China and back because he felt like it. With the amount he had ordered though he had to make several trips. Everyone talked a bit about themselves and talked and joked and just let themselves relax. Even Raven joined in to Robin's surprise and Superboy and M'gan went back to their usual boyfriend/girlfriend selves.

Everyone went to bed early realising that they hadn't felt this good in a while and all realising that it was one little bird who made them feel this way. They were all tired and happy and drifted off to sleep easily while Robin sat at a computer and smiled to himself

_I think I've just made everything a whole lot easier_ he thought

**Probably not what you had in mind when you said to show what a good leader Robin was but still.**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas**

**Cheers **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but with Christmas and all and exams in a few days I've be slightly busy. **

**Anyway, enjoy **

**Don't own anything**

Over the next few days everyone seemed to be alright. Apart from the three eating lunatics (Wally, Cyborg and Beastboy) no one had made a new friend, they all stuck to themselves and worked together when needed to and talked if they wanted to.

Robin thought that was fine, as long as the arguing mainly stopped and they worked together when needed to then everything should be just fine until Aqualad woke up.

Once again Robin had a training schedule all planned out to get the two teams working together. Robin had heard that the several big missions that required the Leaguers were all coming to an end with the Justice League winning their battles so hopefully he would have Black Canary there to help train them soon. Then he could take a break from teaching training and actually do some training.

Robin went down to breakfast to join the others and tell them the plans for the day.

When he got to the kitchen he saw the Titans looking a bit confused and a little creeped out. Robin went over to check what was wrong and heard metallic footsteps leaving through one of the corridors. The YJ team looked fine so Robin guessed what had happened before anyone said anything.

"Um... friend Robin, you are aware that there is a big, red metal robot walking around the mountain are you not?" asked Starfire curiously, not taking her eyes of where the robot had just gone down.

Robin laughed his usual laugh at his friends confusion.

"Dude," said Beastboy ignoring the laughter coming from Robin, "why is Red Tornado in the cave?"

Of course Beastboy and Cyborg knew who the 'big, red metal robot' was because they watched the News on the other heroes whereas Starfire and Raven did not.

"Oh," said Wally with a full mouth, "rwedtbnradomalibeshew"

Everyone looked at Wally in confusion with no idea what he had just said so he swallowed his food and repeated

"I said, Red Tornado lives here," the Titans all looked even more confused wondering why he lived with them so he continued, "he's kind of like our housekeeper slash babysitter, he makes sure we're still ok and also makes sure we go to sleep and stuff. He must have heard that we weren't all at each other's throats anymore so thought it was safe to come back..."

Everyone zoned out as Wally began to babble again and just went back to what they were doing. Robin grabbed a few pancakes that had been leftovers from the fridge and went to sit down.

"All members to the meeting room NOW" came a voice through the kitchen. Robin shuddered at the voice. Batman.

The Young Justice team got up and went to the meeting room. Wally stayed behind for a few seconds longer to finish his teammate's leftovers and shot off with everyone else.

"Everyone in the mountain!" came the voice again and the Titans knew that that meant them too.

They looked at one another and started heading towards the corridor leading to the meeting room. Robin stood there for a minute or two longer and then headed over to the inevitable meeting of him and Batman.

Everyone was crowding around quietly, the Titans looking more creeped out by Batman then Young Justice, mainly because they were ever so slightly used to it. Robin walked in and somehow the tension in the room grew to an all high and the Dark Knight became more stiff then actually possible. Robin also tensed and clenched his jaw tightly together not trusting himself to speak or even allow his tongue to move.

Batman tried to turn his attention back but Robin could sense that he had one eye still on him

"Anyway," Batman said, "I have heard that your two teams are working together under the command of..." Batman hesitated, "Robin. Black Canary will be coming back soon to assist with training and I also know that Red Tornado feels confident to come back. I have a mission for you. This man," Batman pulled a picture of a short, muscular man with dark blue hair on the holographic screen, "is planning a robbery. I will send the coordination's to the Bio-ship and his file. Apparently he has about thirty henchmen all armed. Your job is simple. Catch him. It's a simple mission to see how well you work together and what your strengths are. You leave in ten minutes. Get ready!"

Everyone looked at each other and wandered to their designated rooms to collect anything they needed. Robin was the last to leave. He turned to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was, he could have been in a crowded room full of so many people and still know who this hand belonged too. He had felt it on his shoulder so many times. He knew how big it was and the firmness of the hand. It was the hand of his fathers and his mentors

Wait... ex-father. Ex-mentor he reminded himself.

Robin shrugged the shoulder lightly

"Bruce" Robin said

"Richard" Bruce replied

"Why did you come here?" asked Richard

"I had a mission to give the team or teams" Bruce said. This was only half true and Richard knew it

"I have checked the watchtower you know," Richard said as he turned to look at the older man. He hated not being told the whole truth, "you could have sent Superman -"

"He doesn't like being in the same room as Superboy" Bruce retorted

"Hawkgirl?"

"She gets nervous around teenagers" he lied

"Flash?"

"I couldn't catch him"

"Black Canary?"

"Running in and out of missions"

"Wonder Woman?"

"Busy..."

"I know, busy talking to you the whole time. That's all I can see on the cameras" Richard said trying to keep the grin out of his voice and off his face. If it had been anyone but Batman then they wouldn't have noticed but of course Batman realised and his face softened a little bit.

"Tell me the WHOLE truth of why you came" Richard said.

Bruce sighed knowing that keeping the truth from the boy was pointless, "I wanted to see that you were alright, not just from files I have read on your cases or, and this is not stalking, checking your CCTV and hacking into the Titan tower"

"And am I as in shape as you hoped?" Richard knew he should have expected Bruce to check up on him but it still annoyed him, it still angered him.

"Richard, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Alfred was worried too. I'm sorry," Bruce said sadly

Dick sighed as he listened to the man. Although he really hated him, a small part had forgiven him and wanted to see him again at least to make sure he was alright.

"Also, I wanted to say I was proud of you for going out and taking responsibility of yourself and starting your own team. You make a good leader. Good luck on your next mission" with that Batman left the room leaving Robin to go and get ready for the mission.

When they arrived at the coordinates Robin sent the teams away in pairs to surround the area. The pairs were Superboy and Raven, Starfire and Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Beastboy, Artemis and Cyborg.

Each pair went to their designated station and waited for a signal. Before they had left Miss M had linked them up and the Teen Titans were still getting used to the idea of someone speaking to them in their brains.

**Not hugely long I know but still. Ok, don't know how much longer I'll write this but I'll try and finish it, of for coffee with mum and friends then to write the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter- this chapter will be about what they talk about at their stations, it's happening at the same times but jut the different peoples conversations at that time (hope that makes sense)**

**Don't own anything**

**Enjoy **

_Superboy and Raven_

They both sat there in silence. Raven was meditating and preparing herself for the fight while Superboy twiddled his fingers. He didn't mind silence but he wanted to talk to this girl because he just did.

"What?" Raven asked when she felt Superboy starring at her

Superboy didn't know what to say. He just wanted to know anything about her and he was bored of waiting for something to happen although it had only been about five minutes.

Raven sighed and decided to start the conversation

"So..." she started awkwardly, "what's the connection between you and Superman?"

She did not know that this was and always had been a touchy subject for the boy until she said this and then felt his mood change from bored to angry and annoyed.

"I'm his clone" said Superboy through his teeth.

"And by the way you're feeling I'm guessing I'm not the only one with daddy issues" Raven said knowing the annoyance of an uncaring father although she could add evil and abusive to her father's problems.

Superboy looked at her and his mood calmed a little. This girl knew about problems with no older figure to care for them and train them. No, it was probably different he thought.

"Yeah well, you probably had a mother and your father probably could stand to be in the same room as you and cared even a little for your safety!" Superboy jumped conclusions

This annoyed Raven because this boy seemed to want so badly to be different and have it worse off than everyone else

"I do not have a mother and my father is basically the devil. Literally the devil. He's a demon, or at least was until we were through with him, he only created me so that he could destroy the world. Your daddy parades around in a bright blue suit with a red cape helping people, at least he does the right thing" Rave retorted angrily.

Ok, Superboy had to hand it to her, her father seemed worse of but she still had some respect for Superman it seemed and he didn't like that.

Both turned away from each other and waited for the signal

_Starfire and Miss Martian_

Starfire stared at the green girl who was hovering in midair watching the door the bad guys were meant to come out of. She had been staring at the girl a lot since she had first seen her. She was the first other extra terrestrial she had seen since she had arrived on the planet that was living here. She wanted to know more about her and her species. What she wanted to know most though, was her connection with Robin. She always seemed to be so kind to him and she gave him a big hug which he returned when they came to the mountain.

In human terms she was _jealous._

In that brief second Miss M felt a huge wave of jealously rolling off her partner and turned to look at her, seeing that once again, she was starring at her.

"Can I help you?" Miss Martian asked nervously. She didn't know what to say.

Starfire was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't know how to respond so she just stared even more at the green girl.

Miss M sighed and turned back to look at the door. Then Starfire asked her questions

"How long have you known Robin?"she asked

Miss M turned around to look at her

"Um... well the team started when he was thirteen," she tilted her head and started thinking allowed, "it broke up when he was fifteen therefore I knew him for two years and it's been one year since he left so about three years, technically"

Starfire nodded

"Are you two close?" she asked suspiciously

"We used to be, we all used to be quite close actually" Miss M smiled at the memories.

Starfire took this the wrong way and thought that they had felt the same way she feels towards Robin. This made Starfire angry and Miss M could feel that anger but didn't understand why she was angry.

_Kid Flash and Beastboy_

Beastboy was sitting on a ledge waiting for something to happen. He had zoned out of his conversation with Kid Flash because it had turned to a one sided, super speed conversation with himself.

KF suddenly came to a halt in his rambling and realised that he had spoken to fast for anyone but himself to understand. KF decided to try again and have a conversation with Beastboy again.

"So, what do you know about Rob?" he asked as he joined BB on the ledge

Beastboy looked up and realised that he was being added into the conversation again. He started making a bet with himself in his head about how long this conversation would last with him included but as soon as he started his guessing Kid Flash laughed

"You know they can all hear you? Miss M's mind connection thing, it's kind of a bummer," he laughed

Beastboy felt embarrassed and the voice of Artemis popped into his head saying '_I give it about three minutes, enjoy I'"_ and then there were no thoughts

Both boys laughed

"Anyway, you still haven't answered my question" Kid Flash said

"Not much," Beastboy answered, "I know he's a good leader and keeps to himself. I know he is better than the team put together and I know that without him we're screwed, to put it in simple terms"

KF laughed at the boys answer

"He has always been awesome," Kid Flash confirmed, "but don't you like know any of his secretes or his identity or anything about his past?"

"Nope, he doesn't really talk about it and he never gets out of his costume so we're not even sure if he has a separate life, we've always known him as Robin."

Kid Flash contemplated over what the small green kid had just said. He had seen Robin in other clothes then just his Robin costume although he always wore his mask or glasses and yet this boy hadn't even seen that.

After that they sat in silence watching and waiting although every two or three second KF would stand up and run in a circle and then sit back down

_Artemis and Cyborg_

Artemis was bored. She always forgot to bring a cloth with her on missions so she could clean her arrows. It would give her something to do. She looked over at Cyborg who was fiddling with some circuitry in his arm. He was a little strange she considered but then again he almost seemed normal to how weird KF was but still

"Hey Artemis," Cyborg said, still concentrating on his circuits, "could you hold this for me?"

He produced two wires from his arm and looked up at her

"um.. ok," she shuffled over awkwardly and held what he asked her to hold. "Is this part of your arm?"

She looked at the wires and suddenly felt creeped out by the thought that in a way she was holding veins

Cyborg laughed at her uncertainty and started fixing everything and making sure it was in place.

Finally he took the wires from her and placed them back in his arm.

Then they both had the thought from Beastboy and Artemis replied and Cyborg grinned. No one else seemed to be paying attention to the thought that popped into their heads.

"You and KF seem to be getting along with each other just like KF gets along with food," she considered what she had just said and added, "except for the eating you part"

"He's nice annnnnnnnd he like pizza" Cyborg replied

Artemis raised a mocking eyebrow, "so basically you're friends with anyone who likes pizza?"

"No," Cyborg said with sarcastic offence, "it just helps"

They both grinned.

Artemis then did what always got her into trouble. She said the first thing that came to her mind without thinking about it

"So are you a robot with skin or a person with robot parts? And how the hell did you come to be?"

After saying this she shut her mouth and mentally strangled herself

Cyborg felt a little offended, not because of the question because she was just curious but because of how it had been asked, so stubbornly

"Um...I'm not too sure..." Cyborg answered, not wanting to really explain and after that they sat in an awkward silence

_Robin_

Robin sat on his perch. He had positioned himself on the highest building around the warehouse. From here he could see the front door and the side door as well as all his teammates he has positioned around the building.

Robin sat as still as a statue watching his surroundings. Not only was he watching the door but he was watching his friends hoping that they would get along.

Robin heard Beastboy in his head and Artemis reply but that was it. At least they seemed to be getting on

**Ok, it's a bit rubbish but I wanted to see if it worked. Please review and tell me if you liked or hated it. I don't care as long as you're honest. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I didn't write this earlier but I have just had my mock GCSEs immediately after Christmas and I'm now back at school and have more real exams coming up. You are to forgive me for how late I am because it was my 16****th**** birthday at the weekend and so yeah**

**Thanks for the reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and constructive criticism is wanted**

**Do not own**

**Enjoy **

Each team waited a few more minutes until the action began. It started with the door opening and a man walking out. This was the same man that Batman had showed them a picture of.

_Everyone get into position!_ Robin ordered as he saw the man. Without even needing binoculars he could see the dark blue hair shining in the light above his head.

The man seemed to be holding onto the door as if for security or something. He was looking around and taking in his surroundings, it looked as if he was expecting someone. The man then stopped looking outside and walked back in shutting the door behind him.

_Be ready in case he comes back out ag- _Robin was cut off as the door smashed back open and dozens of men came out with machine guns.

_Go! Go! Go! _Shouted Robin. He wanted to shout for the Titans to go and then remembered the other teen heroes waiting for orders.

Within seconds each member of both teams was fighting someone. Superboy was ramming into people throwing them about. While Raven, who was meant to be fighting alongside her _partner _was hovering mid air and throwing spells at people almost hitting Superboy several times in the process.

Starfire and Miss Martian were also hovering but while Starfire threw energy disks Miss Martian picked up objects around the area throwing them in random directions. She threw a wooden box at a wrong angle and it when straight into the other female aliens face.

"You did that on purpose" cried Starfire.

"Honestly," replied Miss Martian, "I'm sorry"

"No you are not!" screamed Starfire

While Miss Martian and Starfire continued their fight in the air below them Beastboy was a green rhino charging around Kid Flash if anyone tried to approach him from behind. Although the extra help was useful it was not helpful. Kid Flash found it difficult to speed around a rhino while fighting and really wished the kid would go and protect someone slower who needed protection. Just then a green rhino flew into KF and both boys were out cold.

Artemis saw her friend fall and used an arrow to take down the man who had hit BB. Cyborg was using his sonic cannon to blast surrounding people. He started spinning, making a perimeter around himself by keeping his cannon on. He forgot that Artemis was standing right next to him and accidentally shot her arm before he disabled the blaster.

"Ahh" cried the archer.

"Sorry" mumbled Cyborg as he went on attacking anyone close to him.

"Idiot" mumbled Artemis to herself but Cyborg heard her.

Stopping attacking everyone he turned round.

"Excuse me?" shouted Cyborg.

"I said idiot" stated Artemis stubbornly.

"Yeah I heard that much!" screamed Cyborg

"Then why ask what you already know?"

"You _would_ be an expert in asking questions wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means..."

Robin drowned out their argument as he catapulted over the next person and then threw a kick in the air.

There seemed to be more men than Batman had suspected. Every time a few people fell to the ground unconscious more people came out to attack and now _all_ Robin's team mates seemed incapable of fighting he was the only one fighting them all.

This was not going well.

Robin watched as more men piled out as another few men fell and noticed the man with the blue hair sneaking out behind them all. Robin looked over to Superboy and Raven seeing that they were having an argument because Raven had hit Superboy, Kid Flash and Beastboy were starting to come back around whilst above them Starfire had started throwing energy disks at Miss M. Cyborg and Artemis looked ready to kill each other and no one seemed to have noticed that blue haired evil guy was about to get away...

Even if Robin still did not particularly like Batman as much anymore he still didn't like the idea that Batman was going to be so angry at him.

Robin leaped over unconscious and conscious people alike and headed towards the alley that the blue haired villain had escaped down.

KF's situation

Kid Flash had a horrible headache. It hurt so badly it felt like a rhino had... _never mind_ he thought not wanting to be ironic.

Kid Flash saw Robin jump over his head as he began to sit up. He realised that he had a lump on his chest and looked down to see Beastboy who seemed to be stirring a little.

Kid Flash shook his head trying to clear it and then remembered who they had been fighting. Just then Beastboy opened his eyes and looked at Kid Flash

"Sorry man" Beastboy mumbled as he sat up.

"Sorry?" exclaimed KF, "You want to say sorry for knocking me unconscious? That's not good enough!"

"I didn't mean to" responded Beastboy angrily.

"And I don't mean to do this" cried Kid Flash as he kicked Beastboy off his legs where he had been sitting.

"Ow, that was unnecessary!" Beastboy shouted.

The thugs around them looked at the bickering teenagers with questioning looks... weren't they meant to be fighting them instead of them fighting each other?

"Excuse me," said one of the less intelligent villains

"WHAT?" shouted Beastboy and Kid Flash together.

When the man didn't answer Kid Flash spoke

"Give me two secs" and with that he was gone leaving a trail of wind behind him. Within a second all the guards were disarmed and there was a loud splash not too far off as all the guns were dropped in the water and then most of the bad guys were lying on the floor unconscious as Kid Flash knocked them out from behind. The rest of the men ran.

"Right where were we?" Kid Flash said.

Instead of continuing the argument, Beastboy looked around amazed by how quickly that was done.

The young green boy then looked at his fellow heroes and realised that they were all arguing and fighting... and Robin was missing.

"Guys..." Beastboy said looking around for their leader

"Guys..." he raised his voice a bit and then turned to face the shouting teens

"GUYS!"

Everyone stopped in midsentence/midhitting/midmovement and looked at Beastboy.

"What?" snarled Superboy.

"While we've all been busy has anyone noticed where Robin and that blue haired bad guy thingy have gone?" BB asked

Everyone looked around and no one answered.

"Hang on," said Kid Flash, "I saw him running down that way for some reason"

"We'll we work good as a team don't we" said Raven sarcastically

Everyone bowed their heads slightly realising that they had been idiots and that only one person saw Robin leave and they had no idea why.

"Let us go after him" stated Starfire. Everyone nodded and ran down the direction KF had pointed them in.

Just then they heard a mad cackle coming down the alley way.

"Oh god" said KF sadly

"What?" Superboy asked

"That's the Joker"

**Sorry to leave it midway but I have maths homework to be getting on with and really do not understand simultaneous equation graphs so should probably go and do it.**

**Please review. I can't promise an instant update because I have science GCSEs next week but I will try. If I don't get any updates I am binning this story.**

**Bye **

**And thank you for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but GCSEs are important, I think ;)**

**Right I have no idea where I am going with this story so I'll let me fingers lead. Please read and review and tell me honestly what you think!**

**I own nothing**

It was a trap, Robin should have realised that. Why had he not realised that? Robin had followed the blue haired man down the maze of alley ways. Each turn through the mucky Gotham streets slowed the man down. Robin glided round corners and jumped over obstacles, slowly catching up with the man. One more jump reach out and-

SMASH!

Robin crashed to the ground feeling immense pain on his face. With blurring view Robin looked up at the tilting alley way too see a blue haired blob take something from a green and purple blob with a shiny silver line. Robin closed his eyes and tried to focus on what those colours meant.

"Bird Boy!" cried a painfully familiar voice. Robin then understood completely what was going on. This was a set up. The blue haired man had been paid to lead Robin away from the action by the Joker and he had been hit by the green haired, purple suited man's favourite weapon... A shiny crowbar. _Well, at least the coloured blobs make sense_ thought Robin. Just then Robin was pulled into a crushing hug, no doubt, intended to break or severely bruise his rib.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" continued the Joker, "you didn't stay in touch or anything and I thought some villain had gotten to you before I had! That just wouldn't do! Even I wasn't planning to kill you yet. Uncle J could only ever harm his favourite bird boy, I always thought of you as a nephew" Joker laughed, "one who hated his uncle."

Robin had gained a bit more focus on his surroundings and was trying to assess the damage to his face mentally just as the Joker dropped him on his side... ok, he was trying to assess all damage done!

"Glad you remembered me so fondly" said Robin trying not to show the pain in his voice.

The Joker grinned.

"Oh beaty stick would have loved to see you again." Joker said with mocking sadness. He named his crowbars, how sick. "Beaty always seemed to be the only crowbar that truly connected with you. Sad isn't it, things always go before their time. Bat brains blew up my operation... literally. I could only ever find the ashes of my favourite stick."

"So who this then?" asked Robin trying to stall the Joker.

"This," cried the Joker raising the crowbar into position, "is Smashy!"

With that the Joker brought it down on Robin's stomach.

_Ok forget assessing injuries, I have a feeling more are coming _thought Robin as he curled into a fettle position.

Joker kept hitting Robin until he blacked out. With that he let out a laugh and a huge man dressed as a clown came and picked him up and they walked off.

**This is really really short but I am currently writing the next chapter so that should be up in a few minutes. Tell me what you think please. **

**Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the next chapter from the teams point of view. Once again I have no idea what is going to happen**

**Read and review please**

**Enjoy**

**Don't own**

**Yada yada yada**

Both teams rounded a corner, those on foot slipping in the mucky alley, saw something that scared them. Blood. Shining red blood mixing with the dirt surrounding it and creeping into cracks nearby.

"No, please no" cried Starfire as she swooped down to the mass of blood. Starfire burst into tears and fell to her knees.

Everyone stopped moving apart from Starfire who was shaking. Then Raven wandered over to Starfire and sat down beside her. Wrapping an arm around the weeping girl she could feel the pain the alien felt. It was horrible. Raven finally understood just how much this girl cared about Robin, how much she loved him, not just as a brother.

Starfire curled into the girls arm and sobbed into her cloak.

"Star," said Beastboy quietly approaching the two females. Raven shot him a warning glare. She knew the likeliness that he would say something stupid and upset her even more.

Beastboy understood the warning and silently stepped back letting the girl cry.

"Star" said Cyborg taking Beastboy's role of comforting her, "we will get him back!"

Starfire looked up and nodded.

"Let us go back and tell of our findings and then we shall save him!" Starfire said wiping away the tears.

The Titans headed back in their car while the Young Justice team took the Bio ship.

The Bio Ship was silent... that didn't mean that a conversation wasn't happening.

The T-car and the Bio ship had an open link so if someone said something the everyone could hear it no matter where they were.

_That Star girl seemed upset_ stated Superboy bluntly in their mind link.

_Way to state the obvious_ thought Artemis.

_She is closer to him than the others, I didn't read her mind but her emotions were so over whelming that I could sense them. They all consider him as family, just like we did – do – but she loves him. I only just realised that. I think he likes her back _thought Megan sadly remembering the pain that the other alien felt.

_You mean like, love, boyfriend girlfriend style or what? _Asked Kid Flash in shock. Why did all the hot alien girls get taken before he got a chance?

_No Kid Obvious, she means love as in how a cat loves a dog_ replied Artemis bitterly as she guess how even in this time of losing Robin all the Speedster could think of was girls.

_Hey, I know a cat and a dog that get on just fine thank you very much! _Exclaimed Kid Flash.

Both teens scowled at each other, both looking into the others' eyes as if begging the other to be the one to start the fight.

"Enough with the fighting!" shouted Superboy

Everyone went silent both mentally and verbally.

The Teen Titans, who had not heard any of the mental link, sat in shock and confusion. Shock because of how aggressive Superboy seemed but confused because they had no clue why he had shouted out.

Young Justice on the other hand looked directly at Superboy who had jumped out of his seat when he shouted and looked in shock and sadness. Kid Flash and Artemis looked down at the ground with shame on their faces. What were they doing? They had spent the time without Robin almost biting each others' heads off and now what? With Robin gone again were they going to start again?

Everyone sat in silence and Superboy moved back to his seat to calm down.

"Teams, head back to base, I have some news" came the voice of Batman over the intercom of the ship.

"On our way" mumbled Miss Martian as she flew the ship.

When both sets of teens had arrived at the mountain they wandered into the briefing room. Batman stood by the holographic screen watching them file in.

_Artemis, Beastboy, Cyborg, Miss Martian, Starfire, Superboy, Kid Flash, Raven - where is Robin? _Batman looked at them all and noticed the look of sadness on them.

"What happened?" he asked bluntly.

"Well-"

"It was my –"

"Metal boy here –"

"- rhino flew"

"Friend M'gann and I –"

Each of the team started speaking at once cutting each other off.

"One person!" Batman said loudly enough to silence them all.

Superboy took charge and stepped forward.

"Robin split us into teams of two and sent us in different directions, the bad guy came out and had a lot more men than anticipated. We all argued with each other and when we turned around Robin was gone. Next minute Kid Flash has knocked most of the men out and the rest are running away. We heard a laugh. Joker. We ran to were Robin might be and then found blood. It was Robin's."

When Superboy had finished he noticed that the Dark Knight had gone a fraction paler.

"You said you had news for us?" Superboy said bluntly. Everyone broke out of their shameful glances at the floor and looked at the Batman.

Batman also broke out of his slight daze although not completely.

"Aqualad has woken up" he said.

With that Megan rushed out of the room quickly followed by Kid Flash and Artemis. Superboy stayed a second longer to give a curt nod and followed after them.

The Titans stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. They didn't know Aqualad or Batman so didn't like the idea of being in either's company, especially alone.

**Sorry, I know it's short and random and probably not that good but tell me what you think please, also any suggestions for continuing!**

**Thanks**

**This is so much more fun then planning for my English controlled assessment tomorrow... :/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all, I know it's been what feels like decades since I last updated ok maybe just 12 days but with any other story I update so quickly that if I leave it for more than two days I feel I've left it for ages.**

**Anyway a huge thanks to Night Hawk who is the awesome reason I no longer have writers block.**

**Please Enjoy and review **

**Don't Own Anything!**

For the next few days the young justice team would take turns and sit in the infirmary. Megan would occasionally just walk in and puff up Kaldur's pillow and during meals the team would come in with food for Kaldur and talk. It was good to have him back.

For the whole time they ignored the ever impatient Teen Titans and if one of them tried to speak to them they would walk out the room.

_Beastboy in the kitchen_

"Um... look Kid Flash" started Beastboy. Before he could say another word Wally had shot out the room with half the snacks from the kitchen.

_Raven in the living room_

"Conner, would you please change the channel to something other than stat-" Raven was cut off by Conner walking out the room _with_ remote in hand.

_Cyborg in a spare room_

"Dude, stop sharpening your arrow heads for one min-" Cyborg was cut off by Artemis throwing her newly sharpened arrow right next to his head and she stormed out.

_Starfire following Megan_

"Friend, I only wish to speak with you. Plea-" Megan shut a door in the other alien girls face.

The young justice team took their food and went to sit with Kaldur leaving the Titans took cook for themselves.

Beastboy whipped up some tofu thing and Cyborg cooked up some spaghetti with meatballs for everyone else.

"Who do they think they are?" complained Beastboy breaking the silence.

"It seems as if they have forgotten about our friend Robin" Starfire said sadly.

"He was there friend too. I don't understand how they could just forget about him" said Raven trying to control her temper.

"I say we search for him" Cyborg said, "if they want to help find him if they finally remember about him they can start their own search"

The team agreed. The next day they started a search. Cyborg used computers and technology trying to track him down while Raven tried using her powers to get a trace on him. Starfire and Beastboy went back to where they last saw Robin and looked for clues.

The whole time the young justice team stayed clueless to what was going on. Kaldur had been let out of the infirmary and the team spent the day training with him. Once or twice a Titan would walk past and he would try and greet them but they ignored him. He did not understand the tension that was going on.

After three days of searching the Titans found nothing. Both teams were still avoiding each other and the young justice where telling Kaldur only their point of view on how the Titans screwed up.

It was around lunch time when Batman arrived at the mountain.

"All teams to the briefing room" he said over the intercom. Everyone got up and left what they were doing and headed to the briefing room.

Batman stood by a holographic computer with his same scowling face on.

"I received this only an hour ago" Batman growled and then played a video.

The camera wobbled and then showed steadied. Everyone could see Robin tied up and dangling from a large crane like one you might find in an arcade when you try and grab a toy.

"Hey Batsy" came the voice of the Joker followed by an insane laugh. Both teams watched in horror.

"It's been a while since I was able to you bird boy here to get your attention" another cackle of laughter, "anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hand over Gotham to me or he might take a plunge"

The teens watched as the crane moved slightly and Robin moved with it. The camera focused in on Robin slightly. He looked horrible. He was barely on the verge of consciousness with blood seeping out of wounds on his face. There were other patches of blood on his costume. The teams didn't want to know what had happened.

The Joker started talking again, "that may not be entirely possible so how about a load of explosives? Nah, I would probably use them to blow up Gotham. How about cash? On the other hand, maybe not. I would just use the money to by bombs to blow up Gotham. I should really think up my bribes before I make threats shouldn't I? Any who I will make a threat soon enough and if you don't agree say bye bye birdy boy"

With more insane laughter the video finished.

The teams stood quietly thinking of one thing.

Robin!

"I thought you checked CCTV of near the area" cried Beastboy to Cyborg. Everyone other than the Titan's where very confused by this outburst.

"I did BB" Cyborg retaliated. How dare he be accused.

"Aqualad, I want you to lead the teams and get Robin back" Batman said to Aqualad.

Before Aqualad could accept the challenge Cyborg spoke up.

"Hang on a sec!" he cried, "he's one of them!"

He was pointing to the group of young justice.

"We can do this on our own!" Beastboy agreed.

"Hey, we didn't screw up the last mission" Wally retorted, "_You _flew into _ME_"

"You almost hit me with an arrow"

"You tried to hit me with a blaster"

"You attacked me"

Batman watched as the room grew louder and louder and everyone pointed the finger at each other. Kaldur just stood there not sure what was going on.

"Quiet!" shouted Batman. Everyone fell silent. He glared at them all.

"I don't care what any of you say, you are working together with Aqualad as your leader. You both screwed up on the last mission. I checked security cameras of the area. If you hadn't been so determined on fighting each other than you wouldn't have lost Robin. If you fight amongst yourself and you can't even keep your leader or even friend safe then you are NOT heroes. I don't care what you think of each other in your spare time but on the job you get on whether you like it or not. Your life depends on it. Robin's life depends on it! He is the closest thing I have to family and I will not lose that! Get your act together and get going."

Everyone stared at the floor in shame.

Batman lowered his tone of voice and said "I will distract the Joker and Aqualad you will lead your teams and get Robin back."

Aqualad nodded in response and the Dark Knight walked out. Just before he left he called "I will send Robin's coordinates to the bio ship" and with that he left.

The teams looked at each other. There were several 'sorry' s muttered and the teams made their way to the bio ship. It was agreed that they would all travel together.

**Not a brilliant chapter sorry. Please tell me what you think** **and give any ideas or things you would like to happen next. I will try and update this more frequently and finish it soon.**

**I have low self esteem. Reviews help me build my confidence.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you are awesome. Sorry I haven't sent messages to you but I've been kind of busy and I have had a lot of reviews recently. I will try and be better but I want you all to know that everyone reading this is awesome but those who review are more awesome than others :P**

**Enjoy **

**Don't Own Anything!**

* * *

><p>The trip to Robin's coordinates was done in silence. When they arrived the martian placed the ship half a mile away and the teams walked into position. Aqualad told each member to position themselves discreetly on a roof top surrounding the building. Miss Martian had everyone in a telepathic link apart from Batman. No one had seen or heard from him since they received the coordinates.<p>

_Miss Martian, can you link up Robin so he knows what is about to happen? _Aqualad asked.

_I'll try _came the response. After a few seconds of silence she spoke again, _his mind is weak but he's slightly conscious_

_Link him up _order Aqualad.

_Robin, can you hear me? _Miss Martian asked softly

_Hey, can I ask what's going on? _Robin asked

_Technically you already did but do you want to ask again! _joked Kid Flash.

_It is good to hear you again Robin, _Aqualad said interrupting the conversation about to start.

_Hey Kaldur, great to hear you too. Welcome to the land of the living. _Robin said.

_Sorry to break up the reunion but don't we have a job to do?_ Came the solemn voice of Raven.

_Glad you're ok too _said Robin with a hint of amusement and a large amount of sarcasm.

_Back to the plan! _Aqualad stated, _Batman plans to stall the Joker while we free you._

_Good plan except for one thing. If Batman is fighting Joker you guys are left the goons and – _Robin was cut off by Artemis

_Are you saying we can't handle them? _she said in a slightly mocking voice.

_No but you're out numbered. You could probably take them all down but here's the small problem _he paused, it was difficult to stay conscious _if you guys are fighting then someone could just –_

_I've lost Robin! _The Martian exclaimed _he's gone unconscious!_

Aqualad gave a few orders and within two minutes everyone was in position. All they had to do was wait for Batman's signal. Miss Martian kept watch on Robin's mind and felt him constantly slipping in and out of consciousness.

The next time anyone looked at the Joker they saw Batman.

_Is it just me or did he appear out of thin air? _Beastboy asked when he saw the Dark Knight.

_I didn't even see the Bat mobile or anything!_ thought Cyborg. He was going to have to ask where he got the tech to be that quiet.

_Is everyone ready?_ Aqualad asked. He didn't seem bothered by the sudden appearance but then again he was almost used to it.

There was a chorus of 'yes' echoing through the teams' head.

Each member made their way to Robin as stealthily as they could. Artemis used an arrow with string to climb up to the top of the crane. She started descending down the rope. When she was almost at Robin she heard a loud laugh and a voice calling towards her

"That's cheating Batsy" the Joker said in a whining voice looking at Artemis.

Seconds later all of the goons started firing at Artemis and the team drew their attention to the goons.

Robin came around once again and looked at the action going on below. Beastboy had turned into an elephant and charged at people while Cyborg and Artemis were back to back using their weapons. Superboy seemed to be crushing some man's gun into dust while Kaldur was using his water shield to not get hit by bullets. Raven and Miss Martian were using their powers to move things into people and Starfire was throwing green disks at people and apologising and then hitting someone else. Kid Flash seemed to be super speed punching someone until that someone toppled backwards.

Looking over at Batman Robin saw that he was winning. He smiled slightly to himself guessing the Batman probably went all over protective on him like he used to whenever a villain took him.

Robin then looked over and saw someone behind the control panel of the crane. He wanted to shout out to get someone's attention to help him but he was in too much pain. His whole body hurt and he could still taste blood in his mouth. The ropes were so tight it hurt to breath. _Then again_ he reasoned with himself _it could just be the broken ribs_.

The next thing Robin felt was his worst fear. He was falling and there was nothing he could do. He tried to wriggle about, tried to move his body so he could do... he didn't know, he just wanted to be able to do anything. He could see his parents falling in his mind, he could feel the air rushing by his head. He thought about how they felt as they fell. He screamed! He didn't want to die! He wanted to apologise to Bruce. He was sorry for leaving. He missed him!

Batman heard the scream and within a millisecond he had looked at the team who were all shocked by the noise and rooted to the spot. He then saw Robin falling, the fear on his face. He could only imagine the horrors of what the boy was thinking. Automatically Batman punched Joker in the face sending him unconscious and he leapt of the building and fell towards Robin. Once he was close enough he used a bat a rang to cut the rope covering Robin in a single swipe and grabbed the boy. Then twisting his body he shot out a grappling hook to the nearest building and sung them both to safety. Robin was shivering in fear slightly and Batman held the boy close. He could see tear streaks running down the boy's bloody face. Batman looked up to the building where he had just been fighting and saw that all the bad guys were unconscious and being tied up. He left the teams to deal with them and headed to Mount Justice

When he arrived Robin was barely conscious. His words were just murmurs and he couldn't make out his surroundings other than a big blur. Batman took him to the infirmary and laid him down. He evaluated the wounds and called Alfred. Moments later the computer voice announced the new arrival of _Agent A_.

Alfred went straight to the infirmary and set to work without a word. Ten minutes later Robin's wounds were all dressed and he had some painkillers in his system. By the small relaxation on his face Batman guessed they were working. Within the next five minutes Alfred had had a go at Bruce and Robin was starting to wake up.

"Can you turn the volume down?" Robin murmured slightly. The older men acknowledged that Robin was waking up and went to his side.

"Master Richard!" exclaimed Alfred as the boy opened his eyes. He didn't have his mask on and his eyes physically lit up. He hadn't seen Alfred in ages. The old man pulled Dick into a lgith hug so as not to damage his wounds any further.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bruce. Worry was imminent in his voice.

"I've been better" Dick said with a small smile. His smile then dropped when he realised how painful it was.

"Alfred. Can you give us a moment? I'll bring him back to the cave later" Bruce said looking at his butler/father. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings but he wanted to talk to Dick alone.

The old man gave a nod and a slight smile and walked out the room. Seconds later the computer announced his departure.

Bruce looked at Dick. Dick looked at his lap.

"Richard" Bruce started but before he could continue Robin cut him off.

"Bruce, I know you're about to apologise. Don't. It's not your fault. I left. I was selfish. I over reacted. I should have kept both teams in check. I should have told the team I was leaving instead of just walking out. If I had done then maybe Kaldur wouldn't have been in a coma and I wouldn't have had to fill in and –" Robin felt all his emotions surfacing. He could feel tears trying to well in his eyes but kept them back. Batman took Dick's stumble as a chance to speak.

"Dick, look at me" he said, "none of this is your fault. I threatened to take you out of hero duty. And Dick, Even if it is your fault I'm glad" Dick didn't understand, "Kaldur going into a coma brought you back to me. I know it's not the best of circumstances but I doubt it would have happened any other way"

Bruce looked into Dick's bright blue eyes and felt tears welling up in his own eyes. He didn't have his cowl on so Dick could see the tears and finally allowed his own to surface.

"Bruce. I'm sorry I left. I, I missed you" Dick said. He could hear his voice cracking slightly. That was all Bruce needed to hear. He pulled Dick into a tight hug and Dick ignored the pain and hugged him back.

Neither of the duo realised the teams had come back and were watching the hug. The Titans were surprised because Robin had never shown much emotion or that he was the hugging type and Young Justice was surprised because Batman had no emotion in him.

Batman released the hug first and noticed the team. He wasn't bothered. He had his son back and he had been missed. Robin then noticed the team he didn't care either until he noticed that neither he nor his mentor were wearing a mask.

"Um..." Richard started but Bruce had guessed what he was going to say.

"If you wanted to come back and announce that you were no longer missing I'm sure the team would have figured out who you were" Bruce said to Dick.

The team stood in confusion.

"They didn't guess who I was when I went missing. I might have been able to still keep it a secret" Dick said with a small grin.

"Dude, would you like to explain what's going on?" Wally asked Dick. Before Dick could answer Artemis cut in.

"You're Bruce Wayne?" she asked Bruce nodded and Artemis turned to Dick, "that makes you Richard Grayson! Wait you went missing about..."

"... the same time Robin ran away" Dick finished her sentence with a small laugh at the end.

"We really were stupid for not realising it" she mumbled to herself.

"Are you going to come back with us?" Raven asked Dick. Dick looked at Bruce then at young justice and then at the Titans. He didn't know how to answer what he wanted. He wanted all three. Everyone looked at Dick sadly expecting him not to chose them over the other except Bruce who looked in thought.

"If you want you can come back and live with me and I can have a zeta beam set up at the Titan tower so you can go back and forth. You wouldn't been run by the league but I could get the two teams working together if needed and if the team is busy I can give the Titans a mission" Bruce said.

Dick's eyes lit up again. He nodded and everyone in the room relaxed a little.

"Does this mean that Robin will no longer be staying at the tower" asked Starfire sadly.

"Call me Dick" Dick said, "I won't live at the tower but I will still be there everyday –"

"And you shall still lead us?" Starfire cut in.

"Sure" Dick replied.

"And you will come and visit us?" asked Kaldur.

"Of course" Dick said.

"We can have a party to celebrate Robs I mean Dick's return" cried Wally.

"With lots of food" shouted Cyborg.

"I'm afraid Dick has to come home because he's already promised to see-" Bruce started but was cut off. A voice came over the mountains speakers.

"Master Bruce you are to invite them around for a party. I shall invite Mr Clark, Ms Diana and any other leaguer I see fit to attend. I shall catch up with Master Richard in my own time" came the voice. No one knew who it was apart from the dynamic duo but he was bossing _the Batman _around. Everyone looked at the two of them. Bruce slumped slightly with a look of defeat on.

"Fine" he mumbled and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Master Bruce but the security did not pick that up" came the voice again.

"Fine" said Bruce even louder.

Dick laughed and shouted, "Thanks Alfred"

"Any time Master Richard. Oh and head home soon. The cookies are just coming out of the oven" the voice said and the voice left.

The teams didn't understand what had just happened. Dick decided to fill them in.

"That," he said, "was Alfred. The best Butler in the world and the only person who can boss the bat around"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>THAT IS THE END OF THE STORY!<strong>

**I loved writing this chapter, it was a lot of fun. Tell me what you thing please. Any who tell me what you think. Just imagine what happens next if you want to know. This story has been going on for too long. **

**IMPORTANT**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. If you have any ideas for a story you want written tell me either in the review or PM me and I will get back to you.**

**Many thanks to everyone who has read this!**


End file.
